Nanny Mac Wraith!
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Set 2 yrs after "The Wraith and Me." 19 year old Mac has just become engaged when a band of Rogue Wraith attack Atlantis. She and 7 others she knows about are taken; she soon learns she's to be the commander's children's care giver. Full summary inside.
1. Rogue Wraith & Nanny Mac Wraith!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own MacKenzie 'Mac' Jordan, Riley Livingstone, Lynx, Luxriana, and Ta'non. I do not own the games of Slap Jack or Go Fish.**

**Full Summary: 2 years after "The Wraith and Me" Mac is excited when her boyfriend, Riley Livingstone (a soldier) asks her to marry him and she accepts. Everything seems to going her way until a band of rogue Wraith attack Atlantis and Mac and 7 others are captured. Why the 7 others were taken Mac doesn't know, however she does know her fate is to be the Commander's (Lynx's) Children's Care Giver. Each day she remains strong and hopes to find the 7 others and a way to escape.**

**----------------**

I beamed as I walked through the hallway of Atlantis that led back to my room, beaming; it had been a full day...Aunt Tina and Uncle John had just returned from Earth after their honeymoon (they married two weeks ago here on Atlantis) and right when they returned my boyfriend, Riley Livingstone, asked me to marry him. I said yes; my aunt and new uncle hugged me and told Riley and I congratulations. However, Uncle John AKA Colonel Sheppard, told Riley that if he did anything (cheat, lie, steal, etc.) that would ruin our engagement or marriage Riley would be back on Earth and stay posted in a miserable position on Earth so fast it would make his head spin.

That had been 4 hours ago, since then I've been talking to people; helping my Aunt give her plants new soil and fertilizer; then I had dinner with Riley. I beamed as I leaned against the wall and watched how the light caught the small diamond of the ring; I've always swore that one day I'd marry someone who was working for peace...I just had no idea I'd be marrying a soldier.

I laughed at myself, two years ago I thought I was in love with the so called 'Leeander' the Wraith and dwelled over him until Uncle John gave me a wake up call; I'm glad he did...It wasn't even a month after Christmas when Riley and I met; then on Valentine's Day he asked me out.

I was about to go find Dr. Keller and ask if she could come along with me and Aunt Tina to Earth next month to help me find a wedding dress when Mr. Woolsey's voice boomed through Atlantis; I froze in terror at what I heard.

"We've received a transmission from a rogue band of Wraith; we need everyone to a main area within five minutes. Please, get the common area close to you and stay there; try to keep calm our Jumpers are going into the air as we speak," Mr. Woolsey exclaimed, he continued but fear made me rush towards the closest 'common' area to my room; the infirmary.

I hope Uncle John is okay up there; where is Aunt Tina? What about Riley? Is he flying a Jumper? Questions raced through my mind, but I ignored them as I ran into the infirmary. I looked around and wondered why all the doors were shutting; I watched as people raced to get out of their rooms only to have the doors shut tightly closed on them. I barely made it through the infirmary's doors as they slid closed.

"Mac! Lass! Are ye alright?" Dr. Beckett asked as he took my elbow and helped me up, I stumbled and fell down. I glanced down to see what was holding me back; the corner of my denim shirt was caught between the door and the wall; I tugged.

"Do not tug," Dr. Beckett exclaimed, he walked off and came back with a pair of scissors.

"Wait! Don't cut it!" I exclaimed as I tugged the denim over shirt again.

"Lass, that is caught between the wall and the floor...If I do not cut it ye will be on a wild ride that will not be fun in any way."

"OK," I frowned, "Cut it." I listened to the snips as he cut the corner of the shirt off; he helped me stand again, I gave a small smile, "thanks."

"Ye are welcome, now I wonder why they closed all the bloody doors."

The radios around Atlantis crackled, and I could hear Mr. Woolsey's every other word but nothing more than that. I frowned and glanced at Dr. Beckett who also looked confused.

"I need to care for our patients, Mac...Why don't ye sit with Anna?" He asked with a small smile.

I nodded and walked over to a gurney with a six year old little girl; Anna's Athosian and unlike her older brother she's very shy.

"Hi sweetie," I smiled as I climbed up and sat on the gurney, "how's your arm feeling?" I asked as I looked at the cast that covered almost her entire arm.

"It itches," she replied before looking away, "where's my mommy?"

"She'll be here soon, honey...She erm...had to go and get something," I replied. I know I'm lying, but I can't tell the poor kid the truth.

She nodded but stopped talking to me; I hummed and sang to her and read Dr. Suess's One Fish, Two fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish to her. Then another book of his, I can read with my eyes shut. I froze as I recognized the loud buzzing noises of Darts; Dr. Beckett paused before going back to helping an older man. I read another book to the little girl and tried to ignore the loud sounds of the Darts, but worry kept nagging at my heart; my stomach started to twist in fear. Were Uncle John, Aunt Tina, Ronon, Teyla, and Dr. McKay alright? What about Riley? Was he okay up there?

I jumped as the door suddenly slid open, I quickly stood in front of the six year old little who girl who started to scream and cry. A tall Wraith with dreadlocks and a long mustache walked into the room surrounded by Drones. His black uniform looked just like Todd's; only his eyes didn't have any hint or sign of friendship in them, just hate and hunger.

"Ye leave now!" Dr. Beckett exclaimed as he walked over, "ye are not welcome in this city nor my infirmary!"

I watched in amazement as he reached into a desk and grabbed a pistol, he shot a drone but didn't get the squeeze the trigger again when a Drone stunned him.

"Does anyone else wish for such a punishment?" The lead Wraith asked with a sneer. Everyone, including me, was silent. I was really getting sick of the Wraith, first Leeander, now this guy...Well Uncle John always names the Wraith so I think I'll name this one....What to name him? I was lost on what name to give him, his face resembled one of a cat however...Lynx. I named him Lynx.

"This is the infirmary," a blonde nurse said softly, she put her hands in the air when he turned to glare at her, "we have elderly people-"

"Do you think I care?" Lynx growled.

The infirmary is where the wounded are, so why was the Wraith here? Wraith don't like to feed off anyone whose sick or wounded...They don't like feeding off children either. Anna suddenly whimpered, I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, whispering that everything was going to be alright. Two years ago it would have been someone comforting me, I find myself momentarily surprised how much I've grown since then. When I turn back I find that 5 men, the blonde nurse, and another nurse are suddenly surrounded by Drones.

"You small group will coming with me," Lynx exclaimed, he turned to me, "you," he exclaimed.

When I didn't step forward fast enough a Drone shoved me so I stumbled towards Lynx; I waved my arms around and stopped myself from falling on the Wraith. I glared at the Wraith, my eyes filled with hate.

"You will be coming with us also, however your fate will be much different from the others," he grabbed my arm before I could struggle and dragged me out of the room; the drones followed, I glanced behind me to see them poking their group of captives whenever they thought the group of men and women were walking to slow. We hadn't even gotten near a balcony when a white light swept inside the room; my stomach curled...This was De Ja Vu all over again...Then everything went black.

----------------

I found myself lying a cold floor, I flinched, every bone and muscle in my body hurting. I looked around to find myself in a Wraith's room...Automatically my hand reached for my necklace, since Leeander took it from me I've been paranoid and I'm always reaching up for it...I sigh in relief to find it's still hanging around my neck. I looked around and I know I'm on a Hive ship; I've almost calmed down enough to ask if there was anyone (or anything) in the room when a small Wraith boy's face pops in front of mine and growls; I screamed before crawling back towards a wall in terror.

"HAHA! Made ya scream!" Howled the little Wraith boy in laughter.

My heart pounded in terror as I stared at him, I guessed he was around 6 or 7; he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you not speak?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe she's one of those humans who can't," exclaimed a small voice; I looked to the left of me and saw a little Wraith girl around 5 sitting on a bed staring down at me; her face was filled with curiosity.

The organic doors suddenly hissed open and I snapped my head around to see Lynx walk in.

"Father!" The two children exclaimed; the little boy straightened; the little girl climbed off her bed and stood straight beside her brother, both their heads were held high, they're hands suddenly clasped behind their backs.

"I see she is awake," he exclaimed before kneeling down and scooping up both his children and hugging them; I blink in shock to see how gentle he is with them.

"I scared her!" The little boy beamed.

"Did you now?" Lynx asked with a large smile, he showed off his pointy teeth but his kids didn't appear the least bit frightened...They had no reason to be; me, on the other hand...Well that's a different story.

"Father, why does she not speak?" The little girl asked.

"Human, you were rather talkative before," The commander growled, "or perhaps I should let you join your...Friends."

"W-Why did you take us?" I asked in fear.

"The others I took for a reason other than your own," Lynx replied as he set his son and daughter on the bed.

"What's my reason?" I asked as I stood; I brushed off my denim jacket; tie dye t-shirt underneath; and old light blue denim jeans. I pushed my glasses back up my nose, they had been on the point of slipping off my face.

"My children's mother died 3 months ago, you are now their care taker."

"What?!"

Lynx growled at me, "you are lucky to be alive and you dare argue when I am being as merciful as I am?" He hissed in my ear.

"I am not being ungrateful," I replied in anger, "Take my friends and I back to Atlantis-"

"Don't ever give me orders!" Lynx shouted before throwing me into a wall; pain traveled up and down my spine. I heard the two kids chant that I was in big, big trouble for being bad. "I am Commander of this fleet of Hives, whether you live or die is fully my decision!" The shouting started to upset his kids and I noticed the little girl was starting to cry.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "I'll take care of them, now lower your voice!" I walked over to the little girl and stroked her hair, "hey...What are those tears for, huh?"

"Father is very angry," sniffled the little girl.

"Luxriana, I am not angered with you," Lynx exclaimed.

The little boy sniffled but held back his tears, I put my arm out and held him close as I hummed the two; I can't be mad at the kids for being kids...They're too young to understand what happened, too young.

Lynx watches me and his face softens for a moment, "you'll change out of that 'Lantean clothing later." He paused, "my sons name is Ta'non. Learn it well, those shall be the only two names you shall know for many years." He turned and walked out, the doors hissed shut behind him.

"What's your name?" Ta'non asked a few minutes later.

"MacKenzie, but everyone calls me, Mac. You both can call me Mac too."

"Okay," Luxriana said as she sat up, "wanna play?"

"What would you like to play?" I asked as I took my head band off; I braided my hair and used the head band to keep the braid from falling out.

"I do not know, our old care taker had games but they were all boring," Ta'non replied with a shrug.

"Yes, all boring," Luxriana agreed.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked softly.

"She died," Luxriana replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Father says one day we shall have a new mother who loves us just as much as our birth mother," Ta'non replied, "I'm bored."

I know how it feels to have one's mother taken from them so early in life...I paused and reached into my pockets and found Riley's deck of cards he asked me to hold to earlier for him.

"Have you ever played Go Fish?" I asked.

"HUH?" Both the kids asked in confusion.

"Well...It's a 'Lantean game," I said as I took Riley's cards out of my pocket, "you see these cards?" The two nodded, "what I do is hand everyone 7 cards, then we have to ask each other if we have the number of a same card in the same color."

"Oh...That's boring," Ta'non frowned.

"Yes, boring," agreed Luxriana.

"Do you always...Think what your brother thinks?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

"Yes, because Ta'nons smart," replied Luxriana with a big smile. I looked at the two; Luxriana only reached a little past my knee probably, her hair was long and black; she has a sweet innocent smile and her face always lights up when she says her brother's name. Ta'non reaches up to my waist; his hair is white and like his father's is in dreadlocks. Both the kids wear what look like dark blue nightgowns with black soft pants underneath and dark blue slippers.

"OK...How about Slap Jack?"  
"What's that?!" The two asked sounding very interested.

------------------

15 Games of Slap Jack Later...

-------------------

I stared, the two had fallen asleep, finally; I rubbed my wrist it was sore from constantly shuffling cards; my palm stung from slapping so many Jack's. The kids loved the game so much that they wanted to play it over and over again without stopping. I was almost done putting all of Riley's cards back into their old beat up box when Lynx walked in.

"They are exhausted," he exclaimed, I bit back a laugh at seeing how wide his eyes are, "how did you manage this?"

"They played Slap Jack-" I started, I saw his confused expression and explained the game to him. He nodded, now understanding.

"This is your new attire," he said as he handed me a coat and pants similar to what the other Wraith wore only it was soft and white. "It is the attire of the Commander's children's Care Giver. Wear it with pride."

I gave a small nod before stepping into a closet and quickly changing...I listened for any sounds of Jumpers...Nothing. Where are they? I glanced down at my engagement ring and I prayed that Riley was still alive.


	2. Sending Information to Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own MacKenzie 'Mac' Jordan, Riley Livingstone, Lynx, Luxriana, and Ta'non. I do not own the games Tag and Freeze Tag.**

The song "A Spoonful of Sugar" from Mary Poppins popped into my mind as I chased the two Wraith children around the small hallway where they played during the day. The last thing these 2 needed is sugar...I took a deep breath and tried to grab Luxriana, the little girl shrieked with delight before quickly jumping to the ground and crawling away as I landed and hit my forehead on the organic floor...Ow.

"You'll _never_ catch us, human!" Ta'non beamed with pride, "our father says that Wraith are the most powerful creatures that will ever live and one day our kind shall bring the 'Lanteans down and we shall feed on them! _Then_ they'll learn whose boss!"

"Yes, then they'll learn whose boss!" Beamed Luxriana as she copy-catted her brother, again.

"Oh? What if the Lanteans bring you all down first?" I asked as I pretended the fall didn't hurt; my forehead ached and I think my nose might have moved a few inches to the left of my face.

"That shall never happen," replied Ta'non with confidence; he crossed his arms, "bored now. What else can we play?"

"Yes we're bored!"

"We've only been playing tag for ten minutes!" I exclaimed wide eyed; suddenly I understand how all my grade school teachers must have felt and why they played so many games with us during recess. My first morning of being 'Nanny Mac Wraith' was hectic and very, very interesting.

It started off with my alarm clock being two screaming kids who wanted food but were ticked off they had to get dressed first; then came Lynx with all our food, he had noticed my engagement ring yesterday and wanted it. I told him I didn't wear anything that shiny or eye catching; he searched the entire room and never found it; it was hidden in a small secret pocket I had found in the clothing he had given me yesterday.

After breakfast came the kids 'morning lessons' where an older Wraith male taught Ta'non the values of being a male and how to treat all humans (besides his care taker); Luxriana's teacher was an ancient Wraith female who was training the small girl to be a future Queen of a Hive one day. Luxriana's attention always wandered and the ancient Wraith female would sometimes patiently wait for Luxriana to pay attention again, other times she would take away the juice that the little girl was drinking until she listened.

Then came trying to get the kids back to their room to eat lunch; it involved a long chase, hitting and hissing, and finally a spanking to Ta'non's behind. When Ta'non had told his father about this he expected me to get into trouble; however Lynx had simply looked at me, nodded, and ordered me to continue spanking whenever he or Luxriana didn't listen.

Now, near the end of the afternoon, I've been playing nearly 6 different games with the kids and they're anything but exhausted.

"Alright...Have you both ever played freeze tag?"

"What is that?" Questioned Luxriana as she sat down and looked at me.

Ta'non scratched his head, "you're not going to try to freeze us are you?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile; Ta'non's mouth curled as he got ready to scream for his father, "and when someone else touches you then you're unfrozen. All Freeze Tag is....Is Tag only when I tag you or Luxriana you both can't move; but if Luxriana hasn't been tagged yet then she can unfreeze you."

"Wow! I like it!" Ta'non beamed as ran off to hide.

"Yes, I like it," Luxriana beamed before hiding; I laughed, obviously they still were getting the concept of 'don't hide until whoever's it's eyes are closed.' I shut my eyes and counted to ten, I pretended to have no idea where the kids were; then they came out of hiding and ran. I tagged Luxriana who froze with one foot in the air, she fell over but giggled instead of crying; Ta'non tagged her and she became 'unfrozen.' The game went on like this for nearly half an hour before Lynx entered the hallway.

"I am glad to see my children having so much fun," he exclaimed as he looked at them; the two froze and straightened, their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Hello father," Ta'non said with a small smile.

"Hi father," beamed Luxriana.

"Hello my son and daughter," he smiled, he looked at me, "you may familiar yourself with this ship, I am going to spend time with my children now. Be back here in two hours."

"But...I don't know my way around your Hiv-"

"Then you shall teach yourself, if another Wraith takes pity on you and helps you then so be it." He replied before turning and picking Ta'non and Luxriana up before disappearing into a room I had never been into with them.

I frowned and wrapped my arms around myself, feeling extremely uncomfortable; I pushed my glasses up my nose and looked around nervously before looking at the hallway. It was long and there were several mars in the floor that weren't in any other hallway I've seen so far; the hallway ended in a semi circle that had doors to four rooms. I started walking off and kept glancing back, as I walked I looked out the windows and my heart fell to my stomach.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I stared out into the stars; we were so far from Atlantis...I had thought that Lynx would be staying and attacking Atlantis. I stared wide eyed; how would Uncle John, Riley, and the others find us now? I paused and realized I still had an hour and a half, maybe I could find the others. I paid attention to the hallways I walked down, but I soon realized it didn't matter since everything past the one hallway I was familiar with looked the same.

I passed a large Wraith infirmary; a small kitchen; the nursery for other children; and finally a room that was shut tightly. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Please! Let us go!" I recognized one of the nurse's voices.

"Quiet, human," a Wraith growled.

"You've brain washed all our men to fight with you all isn't that enough?" Hiccupped another nurse; I recognized the voice of Amy, a self centered and very bitchy nurse. I froze as her words sunk into my head: they had brainwashed all the men! My heart pounded, what was going on?! What was Lynx up too?

"What do you want with us?" The braver nurse asked.

"You all live only because our Hive is in desperate need of females; our last adult female is too old to be mated with."

I pressed myself to the wall, I had to find a way to get everyone out of here! I had too! They were going to rape these women! I heard Amy shriek and I knew I needed to make some kind of distraction. I paused and looked around before getting an idea.

I ran down the hallway and back, time to give an award winning performance, I winced as I ran towards the door and ran into it by 'accident' I hit the door so hard I think I felt my teeth rattle before I fell onto the floor. The organic doors hissed open and a tall Wraith with his hair in a loose pony tail glared down at me.

"Um...Hi...I was trying to find my way back to the Commander's children's room and I got lost then a Drone chased me-"

"A drone has chased you?" The scientist questioned, "they should be aware of who you are...Though you are disposable."

Oh Gee, don't I just feel loved?

I got up and blushed, "erm...could you point me to where I need to go?"

The Wraith stared at me.

"Um...Or tell me?" I asked; the Wraith rolled his eyes before turning his back towards me, before the doors shut I peeked into the room. I saw Amy with her long black hair half way out of its braid staring at me with wide teary eyes; beside her the other nurse, the blonde nurse I had seen yesterday, stared at me before mouthing 'help!' I gave a quick nod and mouthed back before the door shut, 'I'm trying, hang in there!'

I started back down the hallway, I can't tell one hallway from the other, but I don't need to worry about that just right this minute. When I was taken by Leeander 2 years ago Aunt Tina became worried something like this would happen again (I swear the woman has ESP) and after a year and a half Rodney and a few other scientists came out with tiny one way radios for Sheppard and his team. They gave me one as well that I keep tucked in my hair band.

I took off my hair band after making sure no one else was in the hallway with me before pulling apart the elastic threads a small away until a tiny wire that was the antennae revealed itself. I pulled it out and closed my eyes and gave a quick prayer it would work before pulling the radio out. The radio itself looked like a tiny ear piece of thin wire frames.

I pressed the button, "Uncle John, Aunt Tina, Riley, anyone, I don't know if you can hear me or not but there's me, five men, and two nurses that I know of...The men have been brain washed by the Wraith for some reason," I paused and looked around, still no one, "the women are going to be used for reproduction. You have to hurry! I seem to be the only one whose in 'safety' for right now, I'm watching over the Commander's children. Please, hurry, the nurses and the men are counting on you...I'll try to tell you all as much as I can before the battery dies." I exclaimed.

That was the downside of the radio, it's battery was tiny that it only lasted for five minutes. I talked quickly and said everything I've seen, what I know so far (which isn't much) and told them again, to hurry. A tiny red light on the top of the radio flashed before it went out and the radio died. I took the radio and shoved it back into my elastic band before tying my hair back into a pony tail once again.

I frowned as I looked around and tried to remember where to go; I asked a few Wraith I saw but they simply walked away. I took a deep breath, alright it was time to grow up now; I don't need any Wraith's help! I walked down the hallways until an hour and a half later I found myself in the right hallway staring at an angry Lynx.

"I told you two hours," he sneered, letting me see his sharp teeth.

"I got lost," I replied.

"A scientist heard you speaking to someone in the hallway, what did you say, who were you speaking too?"

"Myself," I replied angrily, "I was lost and when I get lost I talk to myself out loud so I don't freak out. If I knew that was a problem I would have thought very loudly to myself."  
Lynx glared at me before slapping me hard, "never speak to me in such a tone, human! You are lucky to be alive!"

"I was scared, forgive me," I replied.

Lynx growled, "one more mistake and you shall share the same fate as your friends, do you understand me?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes...Commander," I replied, I hated the word, I wished I could claw his throat out right now!

He nodded, "my children are ready for their afternoon nap, sing them to sleep and awaken them in one hour. If you are late with this then you will say good bye to them and you will never see them again."

I nodded; I walked into the room angrily. I blinked back tears of anger and frustration mixed with worry before I smiled to the two children and sat on the edge of their bed. I started to tell them the story of Beauty and the Beast.

-----------------

"I.....T....."

"What's going on?" Questioned Riley as he walked quickly into the Control Room. Anger still filled him, how dare those damned Wraiths take innocent people as well as his fiancee! Worry also made his stomach churn.

"We got a transmission from Mac," Colonel Sheppard replied, "we're still clearing it, however so far she's telling us that the men have been brain washed and the women taken for reproduction purposes-"

Riley felt his face getting red, no damned F%&^! way was he allowing those..._THINGS_ to touch any of their women, especially Mac, that way!

"Mac is taking care of the Commander's children," Colonel Sheppard finished.

"Sheppard, she gave us the layout she knows so far of the ship," Rodney exclaimed.

"Good, maybe Todd can identify it as a regular Hive, a cargo Hive, or whatever model it is," Sheppard replied.

"John, is she alright?" Tina asked as she walked into the doorway of the Control Room, worry was showing in all her features.

"She'll be alright, she got through being on a Wraith Hive 2 years ago...But now it's them you need to worry about...You know how Mac is when she doesn't get her way," Sheppard chuckled as he winked.

Tina gave a small nod, "I hoped this would never happen again...What is it about my niece that makes her such a Wraith magnet?"

"Well, according to Todd there are some humans that Wraith are simply...attracted too," replied Leeander as he walked into the Control Room, "Todd and Emily will be here in a few hours. I came here with Rima to see what I can do to help. Rima and I both have experience in medicine."

"Dr. Beckett will be needing all the help he can get," Colonel Sheppard replied, "he'll be thankful for you two...We have over 50 men wounded. It seems all the attack was nothing but a decoy to get a few of our people."

Leeander nodded before pausing, "I've heard of this commander, he takes humans who aren't fighters and takes a few women each time they go to a human world. However, they've never taken more than 2 people before...They may be looking for the Ancient Gene in the people they took. Does Mac have the ancient gene?"

"I think so," Tina replied.

"She has one but it's only strong enough to drive a jumper and use one or two of the computers," replied Rodney, "nothing major."

Sheppard nodded, "do you know the name of this Commander?"

"No," Leeander replied, "the most I know of him is his reputation...I do know he was mated to a human; the children Mac is caring for are only half Wraith....However, they are too young for any human features to show just yet."

"Why does Melody's human features show and theirs don't?" Sheppard asked.

"Because of their mother's strong 'Lantean Gene, most likely," replied Leeander.


	3. Blouse Wars? & Member of the Hive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own MacKenzie 'Mac' Jordan, Riley Livingstone, Lynx, Luxriana, and Ta'non.**

**(A/N: Late Merry Christmas!)**

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" Shrieked Luxriana as she ran to the other side of the bedroom; she stared at the blouse in my hands as if it were made of fire.

"Luxriana," I exclaimed, "get back here, now." I used a firm tone of voice as I walked towards her; tonight Lynx was meeting with other Hive Commanders of his 'fleet.' He wanted both his children dressed well and ready in less than two hours. I don't _think_ so, Tim!

"NO!" Shrieked Luxriana.

"Why not?!" I asked, annoyed; for the last twenty minutes I have been chasing this child around.

"It's itchy, scratchy, and icky! I hate it! I won't wear it! DADDY!"

Ta'non laughed at the situation as he laid on his stomach on the bed and watched us; his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm glad you find this so entertaining, because I sure don't!" I exclaimed, "how about you help me by getting dressed?" I exclaimed as I glanced over to where his small white coat and pants hung on the wall; beneath the ensemble were his white pair of boots.

"Nuh-uh," replied Ta'non.

"Of course, nuh-uh, nothing here can be simple, can it?" I grumbled, I looked back over at Luxriana who had pressed herself against the wall; she was bearing her small (yet very sharp) teeth at me and hissing at the blouse.

"Luxriana, you are putting this on, you are wearing this and you are not giving me any more trouble about it," I exclaimed calmly; I have a friend back on earth whose a Teacher's Aid and helps to teach a class filled with kids...How does she do it?! I wish I had her help right now, kids listen to her...Of course that could be because she becomes the 'dragon lady' when the kids don't listen.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shrieked the little Wraith girl.

I took a deep breath in trying to control my anger; it didn't help. I felt as if I had bubbles in my blood, the cold climate of the Hive disappeared and everything was starting to get hot (especially my face.) I heard Ta'non gasp but didn't pay any attention to it; Luxriana blinked but went back to hissing; anger filled me even more, I felt my body start to shake. I have had it with this little spoiled princess.

"Luxriana! You are putting on this blouse, if I have to chase you around again I will tell your father you've been a bad, bad girl and there's to be no treats for you today! Tomorrow there will be no games of tag, freeze tag, or anything else; you will do school all day and watch as your brother and I have fun. Do you understand me?" I asked, my voice loud, I glared at the little girl.

Luxriana froze and stared at me before tears started to brim in her eyes; she whimpered.

I wasn't falling for it; my friend, Emilliana, had told me this is what kids do to get out of trouble: give the puppy-eye cry.

"Go ahead and cry, when you're done, get dressed and I'll brush your hair," I exclaimed, I looked at Ta'non, "are you going to get dressed-"

"Yes, Mac! I will right now!" He exclaimed wide eyed, he grabbed his clothing and shoes before disappearing into the small clothing change part of the room.

I sat down and took a deep breath inwards before slowly exhaling; the shaking soon stopped and the cool air of the Hive felt good. Now I understand why most Wraith have white hair - their kids did it to them! Geez Louise!

Luxriana sniffled again before staring at me.

"You want to get dressed?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you need help?"

She nodded once again.

"Come here," I said, she walked over slowly and continued sniffling; her eyes were still watery but tears had stopped. I was rather proud of myself, I hadn't fallen into her trap...But I was starting to feel guilty for raising my voice and losing my temper. I knew not to let that show, I don't like to be mean to these Wraith kids...Kids are innocent...Just because their father feeds of humans and abducted me and the others doesn't mean their evil or bad...An adult's actions is no shape or form a child's fault, no matter what species the child is.

I pulled the long white 'nightgown' off her before helping her out of her pants; she was left in her undies. I put knee length blouse over her head before helping her step into a white skirt that felt almost like alligator skin; I put her white coat (made out of the same skin as the skirt) over her arms and tied the waist belt. She lifted her foot as I helped her step into the small boot; she did the same with the other foot after the first boot was on. I turned her around and brushed her hair.

"Are you mad at me, Mac?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"No, I'm not mad," I replied, "I'm frustrated that you wouldn't listen to me. There's a large difference between frustration and anger."

"There is?" Luxriana asked.

"Yes...When someone is angry they do lose their temper, however they don't want to be around the person their mad at for a little while. When a person is frustrated they do tend to lose their temper, but they still want to be around the person they were frustrated at."

I twisted her hair into a bun and frowned at finding nothing I could hold it up with. I paused before looking over in the kids nightstand and seeing what looked like a pointed piece of chalk only it felt like plastic. I took it and weaved it through her hair so it held her bun; I weaved another one through as well and spun her around and smiled, "there, just as beautiful as ever."

Luxriana stared at me before suddenly jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Mac, please don't be fru-trated no more, I don't want you to be fru-trated, I like you more than the other nannies we've had," she exclaimed as she buried her face into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug; I have to admit I'm shocked. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me by now! I didn't bother to correct her on the word 'frustrated.'

"I'm not frustrated anymore, I'm happy to see you looking so pretty!" I smiled.

"Really?" Luxriana asked with a big smile.

"Really," I smiled.

"OW!" Shouted Ta'non from the small room.

"Ta'non? Everything OK in there?" I asked as I gently pulled Luxriana off me and set her on the floor; I stood up.

"Yes," he replied, "I hurt my winkie!"

I winced, yowch...That had to hurt.

-------------

An hour later Lynx walked into the room and smiled at seeing his two children waiting in front of the door ready for him. His eyes narrowed at Luxriana's hair, I tensed a little.

"What is this?" He asked as he put his hand on the bun.

"It's a bun," I replied, "I...I thought it looked sophisticated enough for a future Hive Queen," I said.

Lynx looked at it for a long moment, "I like it," he said finally.

"She did a good job, father," Ta'non smiled.

"Yes, she did, my son," agreed Lynx. He looked at me, "you may go to the kitchen and get something to eat, then ready the room for when the children return. They will be exhausted and are to be put into their night clothing and into bed immediately."

"Yes, Commander," I replied with a nod. I watched as the two walked out before sitting on the bed, I waited until the doors hissed closed and I was sure they were far enough away. I reached into the hidden pocket of my coat before looking at my engagement ring, I kissed the diamond hoping some how and some way the kiss would make it to Riley. I put the ring back and stood, enough sulking.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich (with the so called chef watching in amazement as I did so) I ate the sandwich before walking around the Hive. I had an hour to spare as far as I could see; I needed to make sure the others were alright.

I walked towards the laboratory, how was I going to distract that wraith scientist? I froze at seeing a Drone in the hallway, I bit my lip as I got an idea...I just hope I live through this. I walked over before tapping the Drone on the shoulder it looked at me waiting patiently for an order, I grabbed it's mask and yanked it before letting it snap back; the Drone jumped in pain before tensing in anger and chasing after me as I ran. I screamed and hit the wall.

"What is going on?!" Shouted the scientist in anger as the organic doors to his lab hissed open.

"I was going to ask the Drone for help!" I exclaimed as I ran circles around scientist, the Drone still chasing after me in anger, "and I tripped by accident and-and it chased me!"

The scientist glared at the Drone, "is this true?!"

The two seemed to talk mentally for a moment before the scientist grabbed it and started walking down the hallway with it; obviously taking it to another part of the Hive.

I ran into the laboratory, "are you both ok?" I asked Amy and the other nurse.

Amy looked up at me, her face damp and red from sweat; her eyes were slightly glazed; she and the other nurse were both strapped to the wall; their blouses were lifted and I saw needle marks around their...Oh God, where their uterus was.

"No," replied the other nurse, "they've been poking and prodding us and getting us ready for artificial insemination," she sobbed as her shoulders shook.

"What are you doing in here?" Growled a new voice, I turned and froze at seeing Lynx.

"C-Commander," I stammered, "I thought...The meeting-"

"I left when I learned there was trouble with you and a Drone," Lynx growled, "do you see this women? What they have gone through? You are spared from this, you are lucky. However," he leaned forward, "I never said you were spared from belonging to a Wraith. You are my nanny, you work for me, but are you not mine."

I stared, "Commander, please," I exclaimed as my breathing quickened from fear.

Amy looked at him, "she was just coming in here to watch over us since the scientist was gone," she said softly, "she didn't do anything wrong."

"Is this true?" Questioned Lynx.

I nodded.

"Then you are spared," Lynx exclaimed, he paused, "come with me."

I nodded and did so, I walked with Lynx down a long hallway and froze at seeing he was walking up towards another level.

"Well?" Lynx asked impatiently.

"I was told never to-"

"I invited you so are you to walk with me," Lynx replied.

I nodded and followed him, a few minutes later I found myself inside what looked like a huge circular auditorium, filled top to bottom with Wraith.

"I want everyone to meet my children's nanny and I have an announcement to make," Lynx exclaimed in a booming voice, "none of you are to touch her." He paused as he turned and looked at me, "you are now a permanent member of this Hive; tomorrow you will be given a surgery that will slowly turn you into a Wraith. It will start by injecting Wraith DNA into you."

I didn't hear Lynx, I heard my heart pounding and my breath going in and out of me; Wraith DNA...This is what Emily had done to her by the Genii then the surgery by Todd. No. No. I don't want this! I don't want this! Lynx stepped forward and looked at me, raising his voice I stared before my body went numb and my vision blurred; I passed out a moment later.

-----------------

"The battery is fully dead," Rodney exclaimed, "there's no way to track her."

"We know where they were last," John exclaimed, "we'll go through a Stargate closest to that location in the Jumper and fly there, see if we can pick up any trace of them." He turned and looked at Todd who was standing in middle of the control room with Leeander, "anything we can look for to help us track them?"

"Yes," Todd replied with a nod, "Hives leave a faint purple trail that fades after 4 hours. You can track the Hive this way, I suggest you hurry."

"John! Be careful!" Tina exclaimed as she kissed him.

"I will," he replied as he hugged her, "we're going to get everyone back...When we do-"

"When you do my Hive will help you destroy the Hives in the rouge Wraith alliance," Todd replied.

John nodded before going towards the locker room to get suited and ready to go and look for Mac and the others.


	4. Wraithified & Rileys not so good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own MacKenzie 'Mac' Jordan, Riley Livingstone, Lynx, Luxriana, and Ta'non and Dr. Maranez.**

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on the kids' bed dressed in a slightly different attire; I blinked I raised my hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I froze. My hand is green, not pale like it had been 2 years ago when I was half Wraith; I bit back a scream as I stood up, I ran into one of the small closets and looked into a mirror at myself.

"Oh my God," I whispered; they hadn't just changed me they had made me into a full Wraith the same way they had with Emily..Only with Uncle John's sister the Genii had put the DNA into her.

My skin was a light color of green; my hair was still blazing red, my eyes were amber and cat like; I looked at my hands, like a Wraith I had long fingers with long black and sharp finger nails. My attire was now a leather ankle length black coat with blue decorations on the collar and puffy sleeves around the shoulders; my pants were dark gray and made of a softer material; the boots were more like combat boots than the boots I had seen Emily wear.

"Mac?" Questioned Luxriana as she walked into the closet and looked at me, "why are you sad?"

"I'm....Just...Surprised," I said softly; I have no idea what I had done to be "accepted" into the Hive and I was certain that I've been more of a trouble maker than a help. At least I had an advantage now: I could free my friends.

"What do you mean free your friends?" Questioned Luxriana.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I jumped, "did you just read my mind?"

"Yes," Luxriana replied, "daddy will be mad if you let our new servants and soldiers go."

"I'm not talking about _them_, sweetie, I'm talking about the Wraith...Jitsu."

"Who?" Ta'non and Luxriana asked at the same time.

"He's a Wraith warrior...Whose over 10,000 years old...His uh...Supply ship crashed and um..Well...he's uh stranded and the 'Lanteans wouldn't do anything about it," I exclaimed, I blocked the kids from reading my thought: though Sheppard did find him and kill him, and the Wraith was nameless far as we know.

"OK! So can we play now?" Ta'non asked as he jumped onto the bed as I walked out of the closet.

"What would you like to play?" I asked as I put my hair into a pony tail; I'd guess I'd get an ear full from Lynx later if the hairstyle was acceptable or not in Wraith society.

"I wanna play Scout!" Ta'non beamed.

"Scout?" I asked confused, I realized now the kids would be teaching me a game.

"Yes, Scout," smiled Luxriana.

"OK...How do I play Scout?"

"Well, we have to pick whose going to be Colonel Sheppard, the Wraith Slayer; then I'm going to be the Scout and the other person will be my back up! We have to make a mission to watch the 'Lanteans and see what they're doing, and then we have to get away from Colonel Sheppard and he if chases us I 'kill' him and the Wraith rule the galaxy again without problems!" Beamed the little boy.

"Wow...Sounds fun," I smiled. Oh great, the game was training them to be another enemy of Atlantis...Poor Uncle John!

"I'll be Colonel Sheppard!" Exclaimed Luxriana.

"Why? I wanted Mac too since she knows him!" Whined Ta'non.

"NO! I'm Colonel Sheppard this time!"

"NO! MAC WILL BE!"  
"NO ME!"

"MAC!"

"ME!"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" I shouted as my head pounded and I started to get dizzy.

"Sorry," grumbled the brother and sister at the same time.

"Mac, you ok?" Ta'non asked, wide eyed.

I felt sick to my stomach, I was dizzy, and my entire body felt like it was on fire; what was wrong with me?

Luxriana's eyes went wide, "you're hungry! Ta'non get dad, hurry!"

I watched Ta'non run out of the room, "how did yo know what to do, Luxriana?"

"When our first nanny got hungry she was dizzy and she said her body was on fire, so I just...Knew."

I nodded and smiled, "you're a very smart little girl."

"I know," beamed Luxriana.

"And your not the slightest bit humble," I laughed.

"What is humble?" Questioned Luxriana as she turned her head to the side some.

"Humble...Means you uh...Don't say you know, you smile or blush.." I replied, I wasn't quite sure how to put it into words at the moment; my stomach twisted and I wrapped my arms around my mid section. I tried to appear calm as ever, I don't want to scare Luxriana.

"It's ok! Father gets pains when he is hungry also," she smiled.

I gave her a small smile before it felt like a sledge hammer was slammed through my stomach, I let out a cry before doubling over; a moment later two hands went under my arms and pulled me to my feet. I looked to see Lynx, his look wasn't harsh as it usually was, instead it looked concerned.

"It's your first time of hunger, it will hurt more than the rest. I would carry you, but you must build up the strength to walk to the hallway yourself or you will depend on another Wraith each time you are hungry," he said.

I nodded and followed, I walked slow; Ta'non walked alongside his father, glancing back at me in concern every now and then; Luxriana walked beside me holding onto the bottom of my coat and yelled at every Wraith and Drone in the hallway to move that a "hungry Wraith" was coming through. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have laughed.

I walked into the hallway and froze at seeing humans inside of cocoons; some were tied between cocoons and they stared at me and the other Wraith in wide eyed terror. My heart wrenched, I was going against my rule: never kill. I didn't want to do this! Suddenly I understood why Emily didn't like to talk about her eating habits, she felt extremely guilty.

"Here, I can't give you a whole meal because you are not yet ready for one," Lynx said as he took my hand and pulled me over to a man with graying hair; he looked middle age. I froze as I looked him and recognized him: Dr. Maranez! He was one of the Botanists that my Aunt works with! But he was only in his early 30's! I realized he was half way fed upon, did he recognize me? I felt as if a dagger was being shoved through my heart and tears welled.

"Why are your eyes watering? It is just a meal," Lynx frowned.

"I know him," I said softly, it was then that I was actually paying attention to my voice I noticed that it too had changed. "He works with my Aunt Tina-"

"MacKenzie?" Dr. Maranez asked, "please, make them let me go....Why do you look like that?"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Lynx, he looked at me, "you are no longer human...he is only food. Put your feeding hand onto his chest, then pull slowly once you see the skin started to tighten into a mere husk then let go."

I stared and looked at Dr. Maranez, his green eyes from behind his thick glasses stared at me in horror; I leaned whispered how sorry I was before putting my hand on his chest. The hunger won; the pain started subsiding and I suddenly felt stronger and prepared for anything and everything! My vision cleared, I no longer feel dizzy and the pains in my stomach and mid section are gone. I look to see the skin clinging tight, I let go slowly and finally pull away; I stared at the husk and froze at realizing what I had just done.

"Wow! Mac! You really are one of us!" Beamed Ta'non.

"You did well for your first feeding, you will feed again in one week...Then you shall be on the same feeding schedule as all Wraith are on," Lynx exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Can we play Scout throughout the Hive now, father, since Mac is Wraith now?" Questioned Luxriana.

Lynx froze near the entrance of the hallway, "you may play in your hallway to the nursery that is it."

"Thank you father!" Beamed Ta'non and Luxriana.

I followed behind Ta'non and watched as Luxriana went to go hide; I tried to push what I had just done out of my mind and just hoped that Dr. Maranez had forgiven me before he died.

---------------

"Something's wrong, something is very, very wrong," Tina exclaimed as she paced in the control room.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mr. Woolsey said in concern.

"I would but I can't right now," Tina replied, "something is horribly wrong, I can feel it in my bones...Mac's in trouble."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Woolsey asked.

Tina nodded, "I'm positive; I may not be Mac's birth mother but I've raised her since her mother died. Something's wrong...Are they any where near that trail yet?"

"We had contact with Colonel Sheppard two hours ago, they have the trail but it's extremely long; Todd's Hive had just arrived and they were going to see if they could catch up to the Hive in it," a technician exclaimed.

Tina nodded, "be careful, John...Come back safely with Mac." She whispered.

-----------------

Riley pushed his hair back, "what do you mean we're no where near the Hive yet? We have to be!"

"But we are not human! Now be patient! We will be getting your people back, however you must realize the rogue hive is at least 2 Jumps ahead of us! As long as we continue to stay in Hyper Space we should catch up with them by tomorrow!" Todd exclaimed, it was taking his entire strength not to hit the human.

"Can't you rig this thing to go faster?" He asked.

"Hey," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "enough, you forget Mac's my niece now and I'm worried about her and the others too. But I'm not going to go jumping around and yelling when there's only so much one man, erm, Wraith can do."

"Since when were you always on his side?!" Shouted Riley.

Todd had enough he shouted and raised his feeding hand about to slam it down onto Riley's chest when a hand grabbed his wrist; he froze when he felt the familiar feel of his mate. He let his arm drop before looking at her, "thank you."

"You're very welcome," Emily smiled back to him, she looked at Riley with a frown, "patience, Riley. My brother and I would not be alive right now if we were not patient that time when we were captured by the Genii."

"But-"

"You dare back talk the queen?" Todd asked, sounding angered and appalled.

"Todd," Emily said softly, "he's not Wraith-"

"None the less he needs to respect you," Todd replied, he glared at Riley and took a step forward.

"Hey!" Sheppard exclaimed, "he won't do it again!"

"I won't!" Riley replied.

"One thing you need to learn, human," Todd softly growled as he cornered him near the controls of the Hive Ship, "is that you always respect a Hive's Queen and you respect your commanding officer...You also respect every female you meet...When you see your future mate you will need to be there to offer support and strength, not to ridicule her."

"Who said I was going to-" Riley started.

"My kind can read minds," replied Todd, "personally I think you both are too young to mate...But the 'Lantean race is so strange that I would not know if this is true or not."

"It's definitely something to be considered," Sheppard replied, "though I know Mac doesn't want to get married until she's 21."

"Who told you that?" Riley asked.

"Mac did," replied Sheppard, he stepped up and looked at Riley, "I'm glad we're spending this....Quality time together because right now I'm seeing something that I don't like and I don't know if I want my niece around. I'll decide when we get back to Atlantis if you two will marry or not."

"You don't have the power to decide-"

"Yes, I do," replied Sheppard, "and I know that Mac trusts me, where as I'm not certain if she fully trusts you. Keep that in mind, if I tell her what just came from you and how you're acting I'd leave it up to her to decide what to do...I know she trusts me so she'll believe me...I can't say she'll do the same for you."

Riley went silent before clenching his mouth shut and started to stare angrily at the wall in front of him. Todd smiled, Sheppard was a good judge of character...Todd didn't like this Riley fellow either.


	5. Lynx's trust & getting mated & bad riley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own MacKenzie 'Mac' Jordan, Riley Livingstone, Lynx, Luxriana, and Ta'non. I do not own Nanny McPhee.**

I held Luxriana on my hips and listened to her soft snores as I carried her back towards her room; my hand held onto Ta'non's (who was struggling to keep his head up and his eyes open.) The Hive was always busy, no matter what hour of the day or night; however during the 'night' (it's hard to tell since we're in space) the Hive darkens some and half the Hive goes to sleep, the other half continue working until the others wake up.

"Damn those 'Lanteans!" Scowled a male nurse I soon recognized as the X-Ray Guy, as I've always called him; his real name is Thomas but everyone calls him Tom.

"Tom?" I asked in shock.

"Maaac, I'm tired," whined Ta'non as he tugged on my hand, "I wanna go to bed now!"

"Just a minute, ok?" I asked with a small smile; he looked up at me and arched the upper portion of his face down (the Wraith way of arching eyebrows) before grumbling and plopping the side of his head onto my hip so hard it stung; I winced and let that go.

"Who is Tom?" He asked.

"You....Are," I replied in shock.

"My name is Ka'don," Tom replied, "those 'Lanteans can't help themselves!"

I realized Tom had been one of the men to be brainwashed, if I knew what they had been brain washed to believe I could tell Uncle John and the others who came for us. They would know, maybe it would be easier to "reprogram" him. I hope.

"What did they do?" I asked.

Tom glanced at me, "they used that retched Retro-Virus and turned me into this pathetic being like themselves and made to believe I was one of them and not Wraith! They stripped me of my natural body and took away all of my dignity; they will pay dearly for doing so."

I tried my best to hide my fear, the last thing I wanted was Ta'non reading my mind and telling Ka'don what I was thinking and feeling.

"Then they need to be punished and given a lesson that will be memorable so they will not forgot the stupidity of their actions," I replied, I became as angry as I could pretend to be. I think it sounded rather convincing.

"I agree with you...I can understand why the Commander trusts you so much."

"What?"

"The Commander he trusts you," Tom - Ka'don...Ugh whatever his name is now, said.

"H...How do you know?"

"You are watching over his children, sleeping in his personal bedroom, wearing his dead mate's clothing; all that is left for you is to be mated to him," Tom replied with a shrug before walking off.

I froze and realized that since when I first woke up and was ordered to put on the new clothes I had been wearing Lynx's dead wife's clothing. I've been watching over Lynx's kids now for a little over a month now and I did find myself speaking Wraith language sometimes without even knowing it. I had thought that had been the kids' rooms, but Lynx's personal room; that was when another realization hit me: when Lynx turned me into a Wraith last week it wasn't just so I'd fit in.

NO. NO. NO. I did not want that! Uncle John's sister..Well Aunt Emily now (gosh help me if I call her Aunty Em) likes being a Wraith Queen and mated to a Commander, but that's _her_ not _me_. I wanted to go home more than ever now, I took a deep breath and told myself to grow up and be strong; I'd be fine, just as long as I keep fine and don't jump to conclusions. Lynx trusts me, but it doesn't mean he has feelings for me; I need to keep a level head here if I want to survive.

"MAC!" Ta'non exclaimed in anger, I realized I had been staring out into space (literally), if I were still human my cheeks would go bright red, "sorry, Ta'non."

"I just wanna go to bed!" Whined the little boy.

------------------------

An hour later Ta'non and Luxriana were in their night clothes (Lynx dressed Ta'non, I dressed Luxriana), in bed and both fast asleep. Lynx had left the room about an hour ago, with no signs of any attraction to me...He still sees me as his children's nanny...I smirked as I remembered that movie Nanny McPhee; well...I'm Nanny Mac Wraith! I climbed under the bed for a moment and smiled at seeing my mother's peace sign safely on the little ledge of the wooden bed frame; I took my engagement ring out of my inner shirt pocket and put it along side the peace sign so it was never found on me...Hopefully it and the necklace would never be found either.

I crawled out from under the bed and stood up, straightening my hair; I took my hair band out and tugged out the little radio...the battery was long since dead and I had thought it useless until I remembered what Rodney had told me a few months back: after the battery dies put it under a light (even a dim light) for a minute and I'd get a minute and a half extra battery out of it before it officially died and would be useless.

I held it under the dim reading light that Lynx had supplied me with earlier this week and counted 60 Mississippi's then pressed the button.

"It's me, Mac, I'm a Wraith now...The men are brain washed I saw Tom the X-Ray Guy and he's been brainwashed to believe he was turned into a human from the retrovirus and brainwashed by you all...I really think that the Hive's commander is planning on attacking Atlantis again when he has enough Wraith and people. Please hurry, guys...Please.." I looked down and realized it had cut off from the battery dying after please. I frowned, damn.

"Who were you talking too?"

I jumped and turned to see Lynx in the doorway.

"Oh...It's just this old radio that I had on Atlantis...It's battery just died and I was trying to fix it to turn it into a monitor so I could hear the kids from wherever I am," I smiled.

"That is a good idea, why were you talking into it?" Lynx asked, and telling me at the same time he's not stupid.

"The radio receiver is hooked into an off world 'Lantean base," I replied, "so I decided if they were looking for us to...Throw them off course."

"How?"

"You see this button here?" I asked as I pointed to the bottom of the lipstick radio.

"Yes."

"It scrambles the signal, so it will take them probably a week to figure out where the garble came from and by then we'll be long since gone," I replied.

Lynx smiled, his eyes catching the light; I didn't like that smile, not one bit.

"I am glad I decided to make you one of us," he said, "you are a strong asset to this Hive."

"Um...Thank you," I smiled.

"After saying this I have decided it is time for you to mate."

"Wh-what?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat.

"I brought you here to be my children's nanny," Lynx said, "and that was all...Since you've been here my children have been happier, my Wraith have been easier to work with, and you are protecting us from the 'Lanteans until our army is ready to fight and destroy them." He paused, "you are not just a nanny, you are a strong Wraith female, therefore you will mate my son-"

"He's only 6!" I said, then quickly shut my mouth, it was an insult to interrupt a Wraith, especially a commander, when he or she was speaking. "I apologize."

"You are in shock," Lynx smiled, "it is forgiven...Not to Ta'non, but to Ra'kayo, my eldest son...the one and only scientist of this Hive. I happen to know he fancies you and therefore tomorrow evening you and my son will be mated. You will be my children's aunt," he smiled.

"I'm honored," I exclaimed, blocking my emotions (which were stress, fear, and feeling of being sick.)

He smiled before nodding and leaving the room.

When he was far enough away I whispered, "Uncle John, please hurry...Please."

----------------

"We're getting a radio transmission," Rodney exclaimed as he held up his radio; the transmission was staticy and suddenly Mac's voice started, sounding rushed.

_"It's me, Mac, I'm a Wraith now...The men are brain washed I saw Tom the X-Ray Guy and he's been brainwashed....believe he was turned into... -uman from the ret...virus and brainwashed... all...I really think that... Hive's commander is pla-ning attacking Atlantis...gain when he has...enough..Wraith and people. Please-"_

"What was after the please?" Sheppard asked, worried now; at least they knew that Mac was alive.

"It cut off from there," frowned Rodney.

"Can she use the radio again?" Emily asked in concern.

"No, after it dies the first time it can be recharged for one minute under light..Then when that dies it's gone," Rodney frowned.

"Can you turn Mac back into a human?" Teyla asked to Todd.

Todd paused, "if we can get to her before a year is over then yes."

Emily nodded, "we can...How far are we from the enemy hive?" She asked to the Wraith piloting the Hive.

"Half a day," he replied.

"We'll get there...We're coming Mac," Sheppard said softly.

"She's Wraith?" Riley frowned, "I don't know if we should....She could feed on us."

"She's your fiancee," Sheppard exclaimed before turning and walking in front of Riley.

"I know she is...I love her, I just don't want to be around her while she's Wraith," Riley replied, "I want her being...You know...Pretty like she was before-"

"Are you telling me you asked her to marry you just because you like her looks?" Sheppard asked.

"She needs to lose a lot of weight, but since she's the only decent looking woman right now on Atlantis I'll put up with her-" Riley was cut off by Sheppard's fist hitting the side of his face.

"You are not marrying my niece," Sheppard growled, "she's too young to marry and apparently so are you. Now, when Mac comes aboard this Hive you are not speak to her, look at her, or even glance her way is that understood?"  
"But-"

"Is that understood?" Sheppard asked.

Riley nodded, "back on Atlantis maybe we can-"

"You're not going back to Atlantis," replied Sheppard, "the Daedalus is going to be joining us soon, when they do you'll be beamed aboard it."

"You can't do that," Riley sneered.

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel, I do what I need to do to protect every one of my people, including my family," Sheppard replied, "I'm going to send a request that you're stationed back on Earth and also recommend that they never send you to Atlantis again."

Riley's mouth opened and shut, he was too angry and shocked to reply with anything.

"Until that time," Todd exclaimed suddenly, "he should be put to use."

"I agree with that," Sheppard replied, he looked at Todd, "didn't you tell me earlier that this Hive's floors are dirty?"


	6. Mrs Mac Nanny Wraith? & The Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, MGM does. I own Mac, Aunt Tina, Lynx, Ra'kayo, Ta'non, Luxriana, and Telana.**_

_**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter, I was in a very hard science class and had so much work I was almost literally buried in it. So here is the long awaited last chapter. :) )**_

My heart pounded that night, I wished the night would be twenty four hours instead of only twelve. I sat on the floor between Ta'non and Luxriana's beds. The two were lightly snoring. Getting them to sleep had been like pulling an alligator's tooth, almost impossible!

_"You're going to be our Auntie, Mac! That will be very neat! What is the word you use Mac for neat? Ablesome!" Ta'non and beamed._

_"That's 'awesome,' Ta'non," I had corrected with a small and fake smile._

_"Awesome!" Beamed Ta'non._

_"Awesome!" Luxriana beamed as she mimicked her older brother._

I looked down at my empty ring finger, I missed Riley's ring being on it. I know that when I got back onto Atlantis he would hug me close. Maybe if I suggested an early wedding he'd agree? I hoped so. I wanted to put this experience far behind me.

I leaned against Ta'non's bed and another thought hit me. There was only one good thing to this arrangement I realized, I'd be able to wear jewelry. I probably wouldn't be able to wear Riley's ring, but maybe my mother's peace sign. Then again at seeing Lynx's reaction when the kids swore they saw me wearing some kind of jewelry maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all.

I paused and wished I had my watch to glance at. I figured I had been sitting here for a few hours now. My mom would be frowning at me and asking me why I was wallowing in self pity instead of doing something about the problem I was in. I stood up and brushed myself off before going into my room.

"If I get married fine," I muttered to myself in a lecture, "I won't be with Ra'kayo for too long. As the old saying goes: Faith precedes the miracle. Uncle John will be here and I have to believe that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her nose wiggled," giggled a squeaky voice.

"It just wiggled again!" Giggled another.

My nice dream of being with my mother and watching her sketch a Bald Eagle disappeared as my eyes slowly blinked open. Above me sat Ta'non, Luxriana, and more kids that I didn't recognize. More kids? Ta'non and Luxriana were the only children on this hive!

"Morning Mac!" Beamed Ta'non.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We're here to wake the bride and prepare her," commented a new voice. I looked towards the speaker. A young human woman, around 18 at the most, stood near the opening of the organic doorway. In her arms she carried a bundle of clothing. I didn't need to be Dr. Rodney McKay to figure out who this woman was, a Wraith Worshipper.

"You're so lucky," she continued, "First you are given the trust to watch over the Commander's young, then turned into a Wraith, and now married to the Commander's son. How I wish my destiny will be similar to your own one day." Her eyes glazed over and I realized she was imagining she was me. Boy what I would give to be in _her_ shoes!

"Perhaps one day I will be a Wraith's mistress, until that day I am happy to serve you and all other Wraiths, Mac." She smiled.

"Can I ask your name?" I asked as I slid out of bed, glad now that I slept in my clothes. A little girl looked up at me and giggled, her hair was bright red (like my own).

"This is Kend'ara, she is destined to become a Keeper one day," the Worshipper smiled, "I am Telana. I belong to Second In Command Ha'arot aboard our Hive."

_Belong._ I hate that word the way she was using it. Humans can't be bought or sold, slavery was wrong (even when the person in question didn't see it as slavery but as worshipping). I bit my tongue, I needed to keep up this act.

"Ah...Could I just run and take a quick bath-"

"You must have read my mind!" Beamed Telana.

"Wh....What?" I asked, what was she planning?

"I apologize, I must remember you are originally from an enemy race that is weak with unstable morals, beliefs, traditions, and laws."

_I am a Hippie, I believe in love not war. After all it wouldn't be nice to hit this woman since she has no idea what she's saying._ I thought to myself.

"On the Mating Day the bride is given a special bath. She is bathed in a tub of sweet smelling flowers and herbs that will make her smell extremely attractive to all Wraith especially her Male. Then her hair is put into a bride's braid. Then I dress you and the children help to put the Veil of Truth atop your head."

"Veil...of...Truth?" I asked, my heart sped up. If that veil wound up being some kind of lie detector I was dead!

"Yes," Telana smiled, "the Veil of Truth. Your groom must tell you something true that only himself and his father know. If what he states is true the Commander will lift the veil from your face. He will then ask his son 'is this the woman you desire to mate and be with for all eternity?' Then when the Male answers yes you both grasp hands. Every Wraith in the hive sings, the song is so beautiful. Then when the commander says: Live on and fight together for a better future, you both are mated in the eyes of all the Hive. After this you and the Wraith male exchange _lort-rah-nahl_ in human language it means you kiss quickly, then you are spiritually wed. Your bodies will be physically mated tonight."

"Mac?" Telana asked me, her eyes wide, "Oh no....Ta'non, quickly get your father! I fear there is something wrong with Mac."

The room was spinning, my stomach was putting acrobats to shame. Then the room stopped spinning for a moment before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are close enough to the Hive to attack," Kenny exclaimed to Todd as they came out of Hyperspace.

"Why aren't all the Hives gathered around each other as they should be?" Teyla questioned as she stared at the lone commanding rebel Hive.

Todd frowned, "The only time a Commander's Hive is ever on its own and distanced so far from its other Hives is when there is about to be a mating ceremony that mates together the Hive's commander and a female, or a child of the Commander."

"That better not be Mac their marrying off," Sheppard exclaimed angrily.

"I doubt it," Todd replied, "Her principles and beliefs are naive, no Wraith wants that kind of thinking in their family."

Sheppard stared at Todd, then shook his head. He didn't like all Hippies, but he did like Mac. She was a Hippie, but she wasn't a fanatic. She didn't take drugs, or join a cult, though strangely enough she seemed to be a magnet that attracted Wraith. He just hoped that there wouldn't be a next time for the Wraith taking her, or other 'Lanteans.

His thoughts trailed back to the information Mac had provided them with. The Wraith were brainwashing the men....And the Wraith were forcing the women....He shuddered, unable to finish that thought. He hoped the women weren't pregnant. He knew if they were Atlantis would become a political and religious war ground on the subject of pregnancy....One that he didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole.

"Sheppard, what do you want to do?" Todd questioned as he stared over at the Colonel.

Sheppard was taken from his thoughts, "We need a diversion. Can you send a handful of Darts out to attack the Hive and tell the Dart Pilots to fly to a Hive connected to the Rebels? We can use that diversion to get into the Hive."

"You cannot go by Jumper, Sheppard," Todd exclaimed, "Many Hives have created a new technology that allows them to see all heat signatures, including invisible ones. I do not know if the Commander of the Rebels has such sophisticated technology or not, however learning by accident is not the way to find out - it is the way to get everyone aboard my Hive killed."

"What about a Dart? McKay found a way to make a Dart fly by computer command and beam people up and down at a certain time."

"There's no guaranteeing it will pick us up at the right time," Rodney argued, "If we're too late in the Dart Bay the Dart will fly off and if there's any Wraith aboard they'll come right back here! Not to mention we'll be killed!"

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Sheppard replied.

Todd paused, "I think it may work," he paused, "If the automated Dart arrives back in my Dart Bay empty or with enemy Wraith I will send a Dart in to get you."

"And if the Dart is shot down?" McKay asked.

"I would have tried," Todd replied.

"Todd!" Emily exclaimed, "We'll send another, I can fly the Jumper and lead the other Darts away from yours."

"No you will not!" Sheppard and Todd retorted in unison.

Emily glared, "If I can help get Mac out of there then I will."

"No you won't," Sheppard replied.

"Then who will?" Emily questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at her brother. If they had been in front of the entire Hive and not just Todd and Kenny she would have had to use force so the Wraith wouldn't think their Queen was going soft. Even if the human in question was her older brother.

"Riley," Sheppard replied.

"What?" Emily asked, "After what he said about Mac, you really trust him with the Jumper? He'll fly off back to Atlantis!"

"No he won't," Sheppard replied, "Because Teyla and Kenny will be aboard with him."

"Making plans for your crew is fine Sheppard, but not for mine," Todd replied.

"Alright then who else can we send that won't eat Riley or Teyla?"

Todd paused, "Fine." He looked at Kenny.

"As the humans would say, aye aye captain," the unhappy Wraith replied in sarcasm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at herself in the mirror. The wedding gown was made out of some kind of white silk. A strand of silver flowers on each side of the dress served almost like spaghetti straps and held the dress up. The gown flowed straight down my body and showed all my curves very well. I hated wearing tight or clingy things and the gown was making me self conscious, a feeling I hate. The gown was plain except for the flowers, and made a fabric-puddle around my feet. My 'shoes' were just thin pieces of leather attached to thin silver cords.

Around my neck was a choker of tiny pearls that held a long white silk cape, the front ended just above my elbows, the back ended way after my feet. Wraith women must be extremely tall if they really expect that cape to end at someone's ankles.

Telana stood behind me as she braided my hair in to two braids. The rest of my hair hung down, at first I thought she was going to make the two braids look like a headband, the kind of hairstyle I've seen in movies a lot. Instead she pulled the two ends together and used a white ribbon to tie them together. The rest of my hair hung down, I thought she was finished until she reached down to one of the kids.

They handed her metallic silver (not painted) flowers that were still attached to light green vines. She weaved them into the braids. Then she gathered my loose hair and twisted it into a bun. I wondered how she was going to keep it on top of my head when I saw how.

Ta'non handed her a large silver flower attached to a large pin. That, I knew, the Wraith had made. That bobby pin it was attached to looked sharp, I opened my mouth to try to stop her but she poked it through the bottom of the bun and into my hair.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Telana beamed before turning and carefully taking the white veil, that looked more fragile than the see through cape, and walked over to me. She found a small hole in the veil and placed the hole over the flower and my bun then let go. I was glad the silk was so transparent or I'd have to be guided everywhere.

I stared at myself, I believe in flower power....But this is ridiculous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard watched the Dart that had beamed them into Lynx's Hive fly off, it would circle around the Dart bay once then land. If they weren't back in half an hour it would leave without them. It was scheduled to beam them up on two different time intervals: in fifteen minutes and in thirty minutes.

He glanced down at the Life Signs meter and looked to Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and a handful of Todd's Drones.

"Everyone remember what to do?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, the Drones stood there.

"You remember what you're supposed to do?" Sheppard asked them.

Again, they stood, making no signs of understanding.

"I'll take that a yes," Sheppard muttered under his breath. He looked at the others, "Let's go," he exclaimed. The Drones walked in front and used their stunners to stun the rebel Wraith.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later I was almost into the meeting chamber of the Hive when Lynx quickly walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Commander?" I asked, confused.

He glared at me, "That was no child monitor, nor were you scrambling any signals," he sneered.

"I don't understand," I replied.

"Look!" He replied before forcefully spinning me around, almost causing me to trip and fall over my own dress. I stared out the Hives windows a few lone Darts were attacking.

"I didn't do that! The Wraith I know, besides you all, I have not seen nor talked to year in years. Even if I had my loyalty lies to this hive and this hive only. If you don't believe me then I'm afraid I don't know of what else I can do to convince-"

I froze when he held out Riley's ring and my mother's peace sign.

I paled, "I....I can explain-" I stammered.

"There is no need to explain, you are a traitor. You are mated to someone, whoever these rival Wraith are coming from!" He held up the peace sign, "What is this? What does it mean?"

"It...It means Peace!"

He stared at me, dumbstruck then shook his head, "What does this mean, no jokes!"

"I'm not joking! It literally means Peace!"

He stared at me, his hand reached out to grab my arm again until a flash of blue hit him in the back. I jumped away as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Mac!"

I turned at hearing the familiar voice, "Uncle John!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my ring and peace sign from the fallen Commander, then ran over and hugged my uncle. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Uncle John gave me a big hug, "I'm glad to see you too," he smiled.

"The brain washed men-"

"Are already beamed into a Dart. We've been looking for you. C'mon, let's go before he wakes up and the other Wraith catch on."

"But there's kids...Ta'non and Luxriana," I exclaimed, I had gotten attached to those two, even though they were Wraith.

"I know," Sheppard replied, "Their in cockpit of the Dart, all of them. When we radioed Todd he agreed to let his Wraith raise them as their own."

I nodded, I stepped forward to follow him but my dress tripped me.

Uncle John stared at my attire.

"Its their idea of a wedding dress, not mine," I replied.

Ronon ran into the hallway, "Sheppard we need to go! The Wraith have caught on-"

"I know," Sheppard replied, "help me with this damned dress they put her into."

Ronon ran over and together the two ripped the gown so it ended below my ankles. Uncle John took the veil off and threw it off to the side. I kicked off the sandals, Uncle John grabbed my hand and we ran towards the Dart bay as fast as our feet would carry us.

A few Drones were chasing after them, led by none other than Ra'kayo.

"I knew you were not loyal from the moment I saw you," The Wraith sneered.

"Well aren't you just a living cliche?" Uncle John said in sarcasm before he let go of my hand and shot Lynx's son until he fell down dead. Ronon, meanwhile, was shooting at the Drones who seemed confused on whether to attack or not, not knowing if I was still part of their hive or a traitor. Ronon, and Uncle John after he shot Ra'kayo, took the advantage to shoot them.

We ran again until we got to the Dart bay.

"I didn't think you all were going to make it!" McKay exclaimed before the Dart circled over us and beamed us up. All I could think of was that old line from Star Trek, "Beam me up, Scotty!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have her aboard the Hive, she's human again we're just waiting for her to wake up," John smiled to his wife.

Tina beamed as she stared at the large computer over the command center in Atlantis, "She's alright?"

"She's fine," John replied, "We told her before her surgery about Riley....She wasn't too upset, I think she might have suspected that he wasn't all he made himself out to be. She also said she doesn't want to get married any time soon."

"Good, now she can find the right guy later in life and have a career first," Tina smiled.

"Well...She talked to me about that...You're not going to like this.." he winched.

"What did she say?" Tina frowned.

John shrugged his shoulders, "Well..."

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard!"

"She wants to wants to join the military and the Star Gate program as a soldier serving under my command," John winced. He was pretty much certain this would never happen since they were family. "Or she's thinking scientist," he added in quickly but Tina was already reacting to the news.

"WHAT?!" Tina shouted.

John groaned, maybe he shouldn't have told her. He watched as people in both, Atlantis, and on Todd's hive looked over at his shouting and red faced wife. Some things he was just not going to be able to tell Tina....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are the men who were brainwashed? What about the women?" I asked in concern after I had woken up.

"It's going to take a while to help the men," Uncle John replied, "Right now they still see us as enemies, but their joining on Todd's side. Todd and Emily are both convincing them that we're friends. The women aren't pregnant like you thought they were. The experiments didn't work."

"But.....I saw..I heard.." I frowned.

"They got a few symptoms of pregnancy, but not actual pregnancy."

"That's good....Are they alright? What they went through was bad...."

"Their fine, a little shaken up but fine," Uncle John replied, "Their worried about you."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, you were turned into a Wraith against your will and almost married off. That's not exactly the most calming or normal experience ever." Uncle John paused, "I know you think what happened to you was nothing compared to what the other men and women went through."

"I had it easy, I was just a nanny-"

"Let me finish," Uncle John said, "You went through just as much as they did. You're extremely brave and each and every one of those women told me the same thing: that they wouldn't have kept hope if it hadn't been for you. You were strong for them and brave. I'm proud of you, Mac."

"Thanks, Uncle John," I smiled as I hugged him, "I think I'll cry later," I laughed.

He chuckled, "Do you want Riley's ring back?"

"No, give it back to the scoundrel, I never want to see his ugly mug again," I replied before I took my mom's necklace off the tray and hung it back around my neck. I beamed, Teyla had dressed me back into my normal old jeans and tye-dye T-shirt. My extra pair of glasses sat on my face, I felt normal again, more like me.

"Uncle John, remember I said I wanted to be a soldier?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye that let me know he already knew what I was going to say.

"I don't," I replied, "I think a Botanist is a safer road to travel on."

Uncle John looked at me and we both burst out laughing. I couldn't wait to see Aunt Tina again and give her a big hug. I was glad to be going home, back to Atlantis. Besides Todd and Emily I never want to see another Wraith again as long as I live!

_**The End**_


End file.
